Dessert Doomed For Disaster?
by Wikki
Summary: Kenichi spends all his allowance on a spectacular dessert for Miu. Yet, while preparing the presentation, nothing seems to go right. Will Kenichi's plan to have a romantic meal with Miu succeed? One shot Read, review and enjoy!


A/N: the very special sushi idea is an actual dessert from a bakery (which unfortunately, recently closed) so I didn't make that part up.

________________________________________________________________________

"Masters I'm back!" Called Kenichi, returning from going shopping with Master Ma. Yet, (with Master Ma's advise) Kenichi brought home more today than just Miu's grocery list. Today, as a special treat, he bought this beautifully decorated pastry, with all of Miu's favorite ingredients. Kenichi's plan was to share it with Miu on the rooftop tonight, in an attempt to become closer with her. The pasty, besides from being extremely expensive, and using up all of Kenichi's weekly allowance, was almost too beautiful to eat.

When he first walked by it in the store, he was visually attracted to the platter sitting in the window, with a prettily-ornamented sign reading, "Very Special Sushi." It presented a multitude of colorful soy wrappers in all imaginable pastels, surrounding a filling of sweet sticky rice favored with coconut milk, ginger and vanilla. It also contained tiny chunks of strawberry, mango and kiwi, with sprinkles of black and white sesame seeds. Just the presentation was wonderful. He decided to buy the largest one.

Sneaking into the kitchen (not wanting to run into Miu with his gift) he pulled a knife out of a drawer, and prepared to cut it in half. Before the blade touched the top layer, a quiet and questioning 'Apapapa?' whispered in his left ear.

Kenichi jumped, dropping the knife.

"Apachai-san! This is not for you! Go away!" yelled Kenichi, a little harsher than he meant.

With Kenichi's tone of voice, Apachai dropped to a squat and began to cry.

"Kenichi does not like Apachai! Kenichi would never buy Apachai pretty food, even though Apachai has spent hours of sweat and blood with Kenichi, trying to make him a strong man. Kenichi wont share, even though Apachai will go deeper than the mountains and higher than the oceans for Kenichi! Apapapa….."

"AHH! APACHAI-SAN! I didn't mean it! It's just… this… for…. Miu-san! Love-love plan!" Cried out the exasperated Kenichi, who was obviously loosing the battle of guilt.

Alerted by all the noise, Sakaki entered the kitchen, bottle of sake in hand.

"What's going on you two… oh?" He raised his eyebrows at the sight of the pretty pasty sitting on the counter.

"Ahh, Apachai, I'll bring you out for ramen later. Let's leave this for Kenichi." He said, giving Kenichi a wink.

"APA! RAMEN!" Exclaimed Apachai, jumping up, and feeling much better.

Akisame now entered the kitchen, cross with all the noise that had disrupted him from his calligraphy. Yet, his face softened as he saw the confection on the counter.

"Ahh, Kenichi-kun. Would you like me to divide that in half for you? You seem to be having trouble…" Said Akisame, casting a sweeping glance across the chaotic room.

"Ahh! Master Akisame-san! Thank you!" Gladly replied Kenichi, handing him the knife.

In a swift slicing motion, Akisame sliced the sushi in half.

"ARGH! Akisame! You cut it crooked!" Yelled Sakaki.

"I see nothing wrong with…" Started Akisame, only to get cut off by Sakai taking a bit of the sushi in his hand and eating it.

"Now. It's even." Mumbled Sakaki, with the food in his mouth.

"Apapa?" Questioned Apachai, who picked up one half, took a bite, and put it back down.

Kenichi only stared in horror at his now extremely uneven and half eaten dessert for Miu.

"Oh dear… this is horrible." Sighed Akisame. He raised the knife again, and made two swift cuts to try to even the mess, only to have Shigure fall upside-down from the ceiling, and swipe a piece.

"Thank…you." She said before retreating to the expanse above.

Kenichi wailed in despair. There was hardly anything left!

"Kenichi-kun…at some point in life," Akisame started. "You must realize when you have lost." And with those words, he took the final piece of the dessert and left.

Kenichi sat on the floor; defeated and upset. Realizing there was no more food, Apachai and Sakaki left the kitchen, leaving Kenichi alone. After about two minutes of sitting in silence, dazed, Miu san came walking into the room.

"Oh! Kenichi-san!" She said, her eyes sparkling. "I wanted to thank you for the amazing pastry you left by my door. It was delicious, and so creative! A dessert sushi? I enjoyed it greatly!" And with those parting words, she embraced Kenichi, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blushing, she left the room.

_What…! _Thought Kenichi. _How did she get a pastry?! And, from me? What happened? My Masters all ATE her pastry?_

At that moment, Kenichi looked toward the hallway to see Master Ma walking by. The two males locked eyes for just a second. Master Ma smiled, and continued walking down the hallway.

Kenichi sat back down, and grinning to himself. Master Ma did pull through quite frequently he realized. And at that moment, all awkward and tough moments created by Master Ma were forgotten. And all was well.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: EEEE! MASTER MA! I'm sorry. Originally, I was going to have Kenichi just fail miserably in his plan, but then I was like… no! Master Ma always pulls through at random times, and makes things better, despite being a psycho-pervert. What did you think? Leave a review/pm on how you enjoyed the story. If you like it, ill write more! I hope you enjoyed it!

---Wikki


End file.
